Danny on Facebook
by SerenSplash989
Summary: Conversations with Danny and Co. on the social networking site known as Facebook. Yes, this idea is overused, and yes, I know this is not original ... mostly a way for me to get funny moments out of my head. :P DxS, Pre-PP
1. Chapter One

**Danny Fenton **is now friends with **Danny Phantom**

**Paulina Sanchez **DANNY! How did you get Danny Phantom to friend you back?!

**Danny Fenton **I guess I'm just cool like that ;)

**Paulina Sanchez **Huh...well… could you get him to friend me? Pretty please? *bats eyelashes*

**Danny Phantom **No.

**Paulina Sanchez **OMFG, Danny! 3 3 3

**Sam Manson **… Does anyone else find this _extremely _ironic?

**Tucker Foley **Haha, yeah

**Paulina Sanchez **?

* * *

**Danny Phantom **is fighting the Box Ghost… again. -.-

**Tucker Foley **I'll bring the thermos…

* * *

**Box Ghost **to **Danny Phantom** BEWARE! For now that I am participating in this social networking sight, I shall haunt you through the internet!

**Danny Phantom **You've got to be kidding me…

**Box Ghost **BEWARE!

* * *

**Technus 2.0 **I am the all-powerful Technus!

**Danny Phantom **Okay, so now you have a Facebook too?!

**Technus 2.0 **Well, duh, I'm the master of all things technological!

**Danny Phantom **You annoy me.

* * *

**Danny Fenton **I wish I had some gummy worms…

**Desiree Wish **So you have wished it, so shall it be!

**Danny Fenton **Wait you have a facebook?

**Danny Fenton **Wait you can grant wishes over FACEBOOK?!

* * *

**Danny Fenton **just got attacked my giant gummy worms O.o

**Desiree Wish **Does that answer your question?

* * *

**Danny Fenton **and **Danny Phantom **are now friends with **Box Ghost, Technus 2.0, Desiree Wish, Hunter Skulker, Penelope Spectra, Lunch Lady, Clock Work, Ember McLain, Vlad Plasmius, Young Blood, Dan Phantom, Master Vortex, Under Growth, Sydney Pointdexter, Sheriff Walker, Johnny 13, Kitty Kat, Fright Night, Freak Show, Pariah Dark, Dragon Dora, Dani Phantom, Frost Bite, Infinite Amorpho, Ms. Pandora, Mr. Wulf, **and 47 others.

* * *

**Danny Fenton **to **Dan Phantom, Under Growth, Fright Night, Freak Show, **and **Ghost King **… I'm not even sure how you guys got facebook accounts…

**Dan Phantom **Clockwork gave me a cell phone. It's all I have to do in this wretched contraption of yours… and I will destroy you, Danny Phantom! You will die a slow, painful death!

**Danny Phantom **Would that be considered murder or suicide?

**Tucker Foley **… That just blew my mind.

* * *

**Box Ghost **to **Danny Phantom **BEWARE!

**Danny Phantom **Dear God…

* * *

**Lunch Lady **NOBODY DARES TO CHANGE THE MENU! LUNCH IS SACRED! LUNCH HAS RULES! Now, would anyone like a cookie?

**Danny Phantom **I swear you are bipolar

**Dash Baxter **I would like a cookie…

**Danny Fenton ***facepalm*

* * *

**Danny Fenton **to **Danny Phantom **So, what's been up with you lately?

**Danny Phantom **Eh, not much, just the usual… fighting ghosts, being awesome, all that jazz.

**Danny Fenton **Yeah, it must be cool being as awesome as you are…

**Danny Phantom **It is, isn't it? *flips luscious white hair dramatically*

**Sam Manson **I can't believe that you actually are having this conversation

* * *

**Maddie Fenton **to **Danny Phantom **HOW DARE YOU EVIL ECTOPLASMIC ENTITY OF POST-HUMAN CONSIENCENESS CORRUPT THE MINDS OF OUR NEXT GENERATION ON THIS MODERN SOCIAL NETWORKING WEBSITE?!

**Danny Phantom **What I'm wondering is why, out of ALL the ghosts who now have facebook accounts, you choose to yell at ME. Why not the evil plant ghost who controlled everyone in Amity Park? Or the weather ghost that caused dangerous weather patterns all over the globe? Instead, you choose to pick on the one ghost that has actually saved your butt before. Does this make sense to ANYONE? No? Didn't think so.

**Maddie Fenton **Pshh! When have you saved my butt, ghost?!

**Danny Fenton **Oh wow, let's see, this will be a hard one… Here, I'll make a list… 1) Undergrowth incident –saved you and your family from being eaten by a giant plant 2) Pariah Dark- used the Ecto-Suit to stop Pariah Dark so that no one else got hurt 3) After Jack caught me and went into a trap created by Vlad Plasmius, he let me go so I could help him get out to save your house from exploding-your welcome, by the way. There's a lot more too.

**Maddie Fenton **…

**Danny Fenton **Haha nice one Danny

**Danny Phantom **Thanks, Danny! ;D

**Sam Manson ***sigh* again, this is just too weird

* * *

**Danny Phantom **Went for a fly in the Ghost Zone today, stopped at the Far Frozen to talk to **Frost Bite**, bought some donuts, and then kicked Vlad's butt. All in all, a very productive day.

**Sheriff Walker **You forgot the part where you decided to stop by my jail and free **Mr. Wulf**!

**Danny Phantom **Oh yeah, that too. …But I really need to talk to him about his name on here… I mean seriously, Mr. Wulf? *shakes my adorable little ghostly head*

**Sheriff Walker **You can shake your adorable little ghostly head all you want punk, but you still are breaking the rules! That will NOT be tolerated in my section of the Ghost Zone!

**Danny Phantom **Aw, you think I'm adorable? 3

**Sheriff Walker **No! Ergh! Stop sweet-talking me, punk! That's against the rules!

**Danny Phantom **You know what else is against the rules? Ignoring my utter adorability!

**Sheriff Walker **It is? *checks giant book of ghost rules*

**Danny Phantom **It is NOW!

**Sheriff Walker **You are really starting to annoy me…

**Danny Phantom **yeah?! What are YOU gonna do about it?!

**Sheriff Walker **Easy, punk! I'll hunt you down, make your life miserable, and finally capture and torture you.

**Danny Phantom **AHHH! PEDOPHILE!

**Sheriff Walker **…?

**Danny Phantom **I'm still under age, and kidnapping me would be pedophilia! I'm telling Danny Fenton's mom on youuuu!

**Danny Fenton **Dude, why are you bringing my mom into this?

**Danny Phantom **Because I don't really have a parental figure, and you're supposed to tell your parents about stuff like this, so, uh, I guess I'm telling your parents?

**Danny Fenton **… You do realize that my mom wants to hunt, capture, and torture you also?

**Danny Phantom **…

**Sheriff Walker **Well, I'm leaving this conversation now…

* * *

**Box Ghost **to **Danny Phantom **BEWARE!

**Danny Phantom **Leave… me… alone!

* * *

**Danny Phantom **to **Bill Thomas **HEY! You're the guy I got donuts from the other day! High five, bro!

**Bill Thomas **…

**Danny Phantom **… Dang… I was just rejected by the donut guy…

**Danny Fenton **Don't worry, I'm here for you.

**Danny Phantom **Thanks dude!

**Danny Fenton ***bro-hug with Danny Phantom*

**Sam Manson ***facepalm*

* * *

**Danny Phantom **Hey everyone, I'm Danny Phantom and I secretly have a crush on Vlad Plasmius! But now I'm finally coming out! I LOVE YOU VLADDIE! :3

**Paulina Sanchez **NOOOOO! Danny, how could you?!

**Vlad Plasmius **… Daniel are you feeling well?

**Danny Phantom **TUCKER! STOP HACKING MY ACCOUNT!

**Tucker Foley **Haha, sorry, this was just too hilarious of an opportunity to pass up! ^.^

**Danny Phantom **Oh yeah, I also forgot, I also have a crush on **Red Huntress! **I'm going to marry her and Vlad and we can all go live together on an island in Hawaii! ;DDD

**Red Huntress **WHAT?!

**Danny Phantom **Tucker! I'm serious!

**Danny Phantom **About the undying love I have for my little Vladdie and Red here! 3 ;DD

**Danny Phantom **Tucker. Stop.

**Tucker Foley **Hm? What's that? Sorry, but I can't hear you over the sound of me getting payback for the burrito incident. ^.^

**Danny Phantom **Hm? What's that? Sorry, but I can't hear you over the sound of me crushing Susie.

**Tucker Foley **NO! SUSIE! *runs to save poor defenseless Susie from DP*

**Maddie Fenton **Danny, don't destroy Tucker's PDA.

**Danny Phantom **And why should I listen to you?

**Maddie Fenton **Because I'm your only parental figure… like you said before…

**Danny Phantom **…

**Danny Fenton **Burnnnn.

**Danny Phantom **Just shut up.

**Danny Fenton **Make me!

**Danny Phantom **Alright then! You're on!

**Danny Fenton **is fighting **Danny Phantom **

**Tucker Foley **is saving Susie in the middle of the chaos

**Sam Manson **I don't even know how many times I've said this but… I can't believe you are actually having this conversation.

* * *

**Tucker Foley **is cuddling with Susie

**Danny Fenton **O.o

**Sam Manson** O.o

**Paulina Sanchez **O.o

**Danny Phantom **O.o

**Technus 2.0 **O.o

**Dash Baxter **O.o

**Star Benson **O.o

**Kwan Chang **O.o

**Sheriff Walker **O.o

**Dan Phantom **O.o

**Dani Phantom **O.o

**Pariah Dark **O.o

**Vlad Plasmius **O.o

**Red Huntress **O.o

**Bill Thomas **O.o

**Danny Phantom **… I'm still mad at you Bill.

**Lunch Lady **O.o

**Under Growth** O.o

**Fright Night **O.o

**Hunter Skulker **O.o

**Desiree Wish** O.o

**Box Ghost** Beware!

**Danny Phantom **Will you ever STOP?!

**Infinite Amorpho **O.o

**Dash Baxter **O.o

**Freak Show** O.o

**Young Blood** O.o

**Kitty Kat** O.o

**Johnny 13 **O.o

**Master Vortex **O.o

**Ember McLain **O.o

**Clock Work **O.o

**Sydney Pointdexter **O.o

**Dragon Dora** O.o

**Frost Bite **O.o

**Penelope Spectra **O.o

**Tucker Foley **Don't judge me.

* * *

**Danny Phantom **is uploading video file: "The Burrito"

**Tucker Foley** …You wouldn't dare.

**Danny Phantom **Try me.

**Tucker Foley **Phantom… *evil glare*

**Danny Fenton **I'd watch out Tuck ;)

* * *

**Valerie Gray **to **Tucker Foley **Well. I'm pretty sure that I've been scarred for life now… Geez Tucker, who knew you had it in ya… (Linked to: "The Burrito")

**Tucker Foley **DANNY!

* * *

**Tucker Foley **to **Danny Phantom **I'm going to kill you!

**Danny Phantom **Ha, jokes on you. I'm already dead ;)

**Tucker Foley ***facepalm*

* * *

**Box Ghost **to **Danny Phantom **BEWARE!

**Danny Phantom **Alright, that's it! *flies away to suck the Box Ghost into a thermos*

* * *

**Danny Phantom **is currently smiling evilly at the sight of a certain thermos containing a certain annoying ghost going through the rinse cycle…

* * *

**SerenSplash989 **Well, that was the first chapter of Danny on Facebook :) Hope you liked it! Just so you know, some of these ideas are from Codiak's story Because Titles Are For Loser's xD haha, so go check that one out! Oh, and BTW if you think this isn't funny, then I really don't care. I'm just putting this up because it's fun :) I also know this is totally OOC… no need to remind me lol

**Danny Fenton **… Who is this girl and why is she on my newsfeed?

**SerenSplash989 **Um… heh… bye!


	2. Chapter Two

**Danny Phantom** to **Dani Phantom **Long time no see, cuz!

**Dani Phantom **IKR! I should totally come visit you, like, sometime next week. I'm planning to go back to Amity Park then on my way to Las Vegas anyways ^.^

**Danny Phantom **Where are you anyways?

**Dani Phantom **Up in New York. Saw the Statue of Liberty, it was pretty cool. :)

**Danny Phantom **Wow, nice.

**Danny Phantom **WAIT! What are you going to Las Vegas for?!

**Dani Phantom **Wouldn't you like to know… ;)

**Danny Phantom **DANI!

* * *

**Danny Phantom **is flying to New York to interrogate **Dani Phantom**

* * *

**Tucker Foley **I JUST LOST THE GAME! D':

**Danny Fenton **TUCKER! WTF?!

**Danny Phantom **Not cool bro! :(

**Tucker Foley **Haha, I'm not scared of you!

**Sam Manson **TUCKER! HOW COULD YOU?! I WAS F&%*ING WINNING!

**Tucker Foley **…. Okay now I'm scared.

* * *

**Tucker Foley **is nursing his multiple bruises

**Danny Phantom **Haha, serves you right!

**Danny Fenton **This, my sweet little angel face, would be what I call "karma" ;D

**Tucker Foley **No… It's called "Sam got new boots". "Spiked" boots, I might add…

**Sam Manson likes this**

**Tucker Foley **… you shut up.

**Sam Manson ***threatens Tucker with boot*

**Tucker Foley **is currently moving to Canada…

* * *

**Danny Fenton **A duck walks into a bar. The bartender says, "What'll it be?" The duck doesn't say anything because it's a duck.

**Tucker Foley **Haha, Anti-Jokes. Awesome.

**Danny Fenton **Yeahh.

* * *

**Dani Phantom **Hey everyone! I'm on Omegle!

**Danny Phantom **What the hell are you doing on Omegle?!

**Dani Phantom **Oh yeah… forgot about you… heh…

* * *

**Danny Phantom **is again flying to New York to interrogate **Dani Phantom**

* * *

**Danny Phantom **I sometimes wonder what life would be like if I was a door…

**Sam Manson **… Not even going to ask.

* * *

**Danny Fenton **PITCH PERFECT QUOTES! GO!

**Tucker Foley **"I have this feeling we should kiss." "Yeah, sometimes I have the feeling I should do crystal meth, but then I think meh… better not."

**Danny Fenton **"Release the kraken!"

**Danny Phantom ***cough* "Slut"

**Valerie Gray **"That's not a good enough reason to use the word penetrate."

**Sam Manson **"You're going to get pitch slapped so hard, your man-boobs are gonna cave in."

**Dani Phantom **"This is Dixie Chick serious."

**Danny Phantom **DANI! YOU SAW THAT MOVIE?! YOU'RE NOT EVEN 13 YET!

**Dani Phantom **Hehe… *awkwardly flies away to some random and VERY remote island where Danny will never find me*

**Danny Phantom ***angrily flies away to some random and VERY remote island where Dani will never think I will find her*

**Jazz Fenton **… I can't believe that you all actually saw this movie…

**Tucker Foley **Don't you be the one to judge us. Danny showed us your collection of My Little Pony disks.

**Jazz Fenton **… That was for a thesis of mine…

**Tucker Foley **Right… a thesis about My Little Pony…

**Jazz Fenton **… No one hears of this.

* * *

**Box Ghost **to **Danny Phantom **BEWARE!

**Danny Phantom **… I thought you had learned your lesson…

* * *

**Danny Phantom **is gleefully flying through Amity Park with a thermos, banging it against anything that comes his way

* * *

**Sam Manson **You have 10 fish. 5 drown and 3 come back to life. How many fish do you have?

**Danny Fenton **Pshh, easy! Seven!

**Tucker Foley **No smart one, it's eight!

**Danny Fenton **No… no I'm pretty sure it's seven…

**Tucker Foley **God Danny! 10 minus 5 is 5. 5 plus 3 is 8!

**Danny Fenton **… Or is it?!

**Tucker Foley **You are so annoying…

**Sam Manson **… Guys. They're fish. Fish don't drown.

**Danny Fenton **…

**Tucker Foley **…

* * *

**Dan Phantom **to **Dani Phantom **Who the heck are YOU anyways?

**Dani Phantom** Your worst nightmare… muahaha…

**Dan Phantom **No, seriously though, I don't know of any "Dani" Phantoms. Who the heck are you?

**Danny Phantom **She's my… uh… cousin?

**Dan Phantom **… No she's not. I never knew her, and I'm you from the future.

**Danny Phantom **The wrong future though, and in this future, Dani's my cousin.

**Dan Phantom **… But… she'd still be my cousin, no matter which future I'm in…

**Dani Phantom **That's what you think. ;)

**Valerie Gray **… This conversation just gave me a headache…

* * *

**Dani Phantom **to **Red Huntress **Heyy Girlll! How's it goin'? ;D Have you caught and tortured my cuz yet?

**Danny Phantom **… Hey…

**Red Huntress **No, not yet, but I'm getting close ;)

**Danny Phantom **I find this awkward to be reading…

**Dani Phantom **Just so you know, if you sneak up behind him using an anti-ecto suit and push really hard on this one spot just below his neck and a few inches to the left he'll faint. ^.^

**Danny Phantom **Dani! What the heck?!

**Red Huntress **Really? Well that's certainly helpful information…

**Danny Phantom **GUYS! I'm right here you know!

**Red Huntress **Yes. Yes you are.

**Dani Phantom **Love ya too! ;D

**Danny Phantom **-.-

* * *

**Danny Phantom **I'm not a slut… I'm a volunteer prostitute ;D

**Danny Fenton **Dude, don't be so creepy

**Danny Phantom **But Danneh, I love youu!

**Danny Fenton **O.o

**Sam Manson **God I can't believe I'm reading this…

* * *

**Danny Fenton **Who else is excited for Christmas?!

**Sam Manson **MEEEEE! :333

**Dani Phantom **… Sam are you alright?

**Danny Phantom **Don't worry Dani, she's ALWAYS like this around Christmastime.

**Sam Manson **I can't help it! ^.^

**Dani Phantom **…. I find this disturbing.

**Danny Fenton **Don't we all…

* * *

**Paulina Sanchez **to **Danny Fenton **No seriously though, how do you know all these ghosts and stuff? Why are they friending you?

**Danny Fenton **I've got connections…

**Danny Phantom **DANNEH! 3

**Danny Fenton **Danny, my bro! *commence epic fist bump*

**Paulina Sanchez **…

* * *

**Tucker Foley **is out buying Jennifer, his latest PDA 3

**Susie PDA ***gasp* Tucker, how dare you?!

**Tucker Foley **Susie? Wait, what?! You have a Facebook?!

**Susie PDA **No, don't you be the one giving me excuses! How dare you cheat on me like that?! I thought we had something special!

**Tucker Foley **Now sweetie, uh, don't be mad…

**Susie PDA **What?! Am I just not special enough?! Do I not have enough apps?! Because God forbid I can't get the latest update of effin' ANGRY BIRDS!

**Tucker Foley **… Well… your keypad was broken…

**Susie PDA **You know what?! FINE! I've already moved on anyways you bastard!

**Tucker Foley **O.o

**Sam Manson **…This conversation just reached a new level of weird.

* * *

**Danny Fenton **

Haikus are easy

But sometimes they don't make sense

Refrigerator

**Sam Manson **O.o

**Danny Phantom **What Sam MEANT to say was, bravo Danny! That was extremely well thought out and equally hilarious!

**Danny Fenton **Thank you Danny.

**Danny Phantom **you're welcome, Danny.

**Sam Manson **I wonder about getting you help sometimes…

* * *

**Danny Phantom **Did somebody say SUPER?!

**Sam Manson **Oh God…

**Tucker Foley **Ha! I call Fun Danny!

**Valerie Gray **…?

**Danny Fenton **Like, dudes, you wanna go play some video games?

**Danny Phantom **I'm sorry Danny, but I must protect the citizens of Amity Park! HUZZAHH!

**Sam Manson **… I'll go get the you-know-what…

**Tucker Foley **Aw, man!

**Valerie Gray **…?

* * *

**Tucker Foley **There are people who threaten to kill you like they're joking… and then there is Sam…

**Sam Manson **;) I got those spiked boots on hold for you Foley…

* * *

**Jazz Fenton **Okay, so today it started snowing, and Danny, who's listening to his MP3 Player while looking out a window, goes-

"Oh wow, the snow's so pretty, I'm feeling all poetic… _The snow cascaded across the land like a thick white blanket in- _OMG I LOVE THIS SONG!" -.-

**Danny Fenton **What can I say, I don't really like poems.

**Danny Phantom **Me neither. Poems are evil.

**Danny Fenton **I'm glad I have SOMEONE on my side.

**Sam Manson **… This is beyond sad what I just read here.

* * *

**Hunter Skulker **started the page **Ways to Destroy Danny Phantom**

**Danny Phantom **Well I feel pretty special now.

* * *

79 people have joined the page **Ways to Destroy Danny Phantom**

**Danny Phantom **REALLY?!

* * *

**Dani Phantom **joined the page **Ways to Destroy Danny Phantom **

**Danny Phantom **-.-

**Dani Phantom **I love you too ;D

* * *

**Danny Fenton, Sam Manson, **and **Tucker Foley **joined the page **Ways to Destroy Danny Phantom**

**Danny Phantom **… Wow. What good friends I have.

* * *

**SerenSplash989 **Ta-da! Chapter Two is up! Just to let you know, I again took some ideas from the earlier facebook chat story I mentioned and I also used this one line from Jenna Marbles (love her!) I own NOTHING that I mentioned on here. Zip. Zilch. … Okay so I own the line about the snow and the MP3 player since that actually happened to me today… anyways, I thought I should explain some of these…

For "The Game" one, I had currently lost the game and was really pissed off at the moment, so I wanted to vent. What better way than torturing Tucker?

For the Anti-Jokes one, I had looked at the website and thought that joke was funny so I just put it on there. End of story.

For the "Life as a door" one… well… let's just say sometimes I ask my friends questions that they think I should get help for…

For the "I'm not a slut, I'm a volunteer prostitute" one, that was actually a line one of my best friends found on some website lol. I thought it was pretty hilarious so that's why I put it on there. :)

And I already told you about the line with the snow and the MP3 player… I was looking out my window and admiring the snow while talking to my brother. I had my ipod on though while I was talking about the snow as if it was a poem and then the song changes and I'm like "OH MY GOD I LOVE THIS SONG!" and then go back to doing dishes. Yeah… I do weird things… I once threatened to hit my brother with a pineapple…

**Danny Fenton **No seriously though, who the heck is this girl?

**SerenSplash989 **Don't you wish you knew ;)


	3. Chapter Three

**Danny Phantom **24

**Tucker Foley **HAHAHAHA!

**Danny Fenton **…25… teehee…

**Sam Manson **Why am I still friends with you guys?

* * *

**Danny Fenton **changed his name to **Every Body**

* * *

**Danny Phantom **On a scale from 1 to Spongebob, how ready are you for Christmas?!

**Every Body **likes this

**Tucker Foley **Win

* * *

**Every Body **changed his name to **Danny Fenton**

* * *

**Tucker Foley **Bob: Jim, if you were a caveman, you would die. Jim: Why?Bob: Because everybody dies.

**Danny Phantom **You can never go wrong with Anti-Jokes.

**Danny Fenton **Agreed.

* * *

**Danny Phantom **I've loved oranges ever since a certain incident with the **Ghost Writer **:D

**Ghost Writer **Oranges… *eye twitch* Are… Evil… *dies*

**Danny Phantom **…You're already dead

**Ghost Writer **Just… shut up…

* * *

**Danny Phantom **Quick! Anybody! Ask me if I am an orange!

**Red Huntress **… Are you an orange?

**Danny Phantom **No.

**Red Huntress **…

**Danny Phantom **^.^

* * *

**Red Huntress **SOMEBODY just dropped a caseload of oranges into my bed! Whoever it was… prepare to die…

**Danny Phantom **Hehe, wow, because that DEFINITELY wasn't me…

**Red Huntress **… I'm watching you Phantom.

* * *

**Danny Phantom **to **Danny Fenton **Hey Danny, what you doin'?

**Danny Fenton **Nothin' much, just talking to the awesomest person on the planet.

**Danny Phantom **No way! Me too!

**Danny Fenton **Wow! What a coincidence ;D

**Danny Phantom **;D

**Sam Manson **You BOTH need some serious help.

* * *

**Tucker Foley **OMG! The new update for my PDA just came out!

**-5 people like this**

**Tucker Foley **… How is this even possible?

* * *

**Danny Phantom **to **Jazz Fenton **I just have to ask… what's it like having such an amazing younger brother like Danny? ;)

**Jazz Fenton **-.- Wow…

**Jack Fenton **STAY AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER YOU GHOST PUNK!

**Danny Phantom **… *backing away slowly*…

* * *

**Danny Phantom **to **Danny Fenton **Wanna hang out?

**Danny Fenton **Sure! Come over in 5?

**Danny Phantom **I'll be there ;D

**Danny Fenton **… Creep.

**Danny Phantom **You know it! ;D ;D

**Maddie Fenton **If I see a ghost in your room Danny when I get up there, there will be consequences!

**Danny Phantom **Heh…

* * *

**Danny Phantom **is trying to inconspicuously leave **Danny Fenton's **room…

* * *

**Danny Phantom **to **Jack Fenton **Heyy

**Jack Fenton **GHOST!

**Danny Phantom **Oh, btw, I'm currently in your kitchen eating fudge…

**Jack Fenton **NOT THE FUDGE!

**Danny Phantom **^.^

* * *

**Danny Phantom **is currently flying for his afterlife.

**Jack Fenton **That's what you get for messing with my fudge, PUNK.

**Danny Phantom **Hey! You sound like my pedophile! :D

**Maddie Fenton **… What?

**Sheriff Walker **I'm not a pedophile, punk. I'm a warden who's trying to capture you because you broke the laws!

**Danny Phantom **Meh… Same difference…

* * *

**Danny Phantom **to **Red Huntress **Okay… it was me…

**Red Huntress **KNEW IT!

* * *

**Dani Phantom **Guess who finally got a lair in the Ghost Zone?! ME! ^.^

**Danny Phantom **Whaaaaat?! How come you got a lair and I didn't?!

**Dani Phantom **Because you already live somewhere, and I don't. Although I'm sure if you asked **Clock Work **he could get you one

**Danny Phantom **Great idea! Thanks Dani!

* * *

**Danny Phantom **Just got a lair! It ROCKS! Sending out invites for a party this Saturday there…

* * *

**Danny Phantom **sent out invites to **Tucker Foley, Sam Manson, Dani Phantom, Danny Fenton, Jazz Fenton, **and 105others to:

**Danny Phantom's House Warming Party- This Saturday**

**Tucker Foley **Wouldn't it be called lair-warming party?

**Danny Phantom **… huh… I don't know…

**Paulina Sanchez **DANNY! HOW COME YOU DIDN'T INVITE MEEE?! D': D':

**Danny Phantom **Because you like, stalk me?

**Dani Phantom **WOOH! PART-AY AT DANN-AY'S!

**Technus 2.0 **This shall be the most hip and funky fresh get-together in Ghost Zone history!

**Danny Phantom **… I'm beginning to question why I even invited you…

**Box Ghost **BEWARE! For I, the one and only Box Ghost, will haunt this gathering with my awesome powers over the perfect square-ness of BOXES!

**Danny Phantom **And I don't even know what PLANET I was on when I invited YOU!

* * *

**Maddie Fenton **to **Danny Fenton **and **Jazz Fenton** You two better not even THINK about going to that GHOST'S party either!

**Jack Fenton **Yeah, not without us!

**Maddie Fenton **…

**Jack Fenton **Ghosts or not it's still a party!

**Jazz Fenton **… Did my dad just say "ghosts or not"…

**Danny Fenton **… Jazz, I'm scared…

**Danny Phantom **Woah. I think the world just friggin ended.

* * *

**Dani Phantom **OH EM GEE THIIS PARTYE IST AMAAAZIIINNNG! This orhange juyice is the bestt iver evert hadd!

**Danny Phantom **Wha? There isn't any orange juice here…

**Sam Manson **Oh no…

**Tucker Foley **Haha!

**Danny Phantom **What?! What is it?!

**Tucker Foley **Ember decided to bring some "refreshments"…

**Dani Phantom **Thisd oine tastss like ah burthdayy cake ;D

**Danny Phantom **… Oh God…

* * *

**Danny Phantom **is trying to get a drunk Dani to her own lair

* * *

**Jack Fenton **WOW! GHOSTS HAVE FUDGE TOO!

**Maddie Fenton **-.-

* * *

**Sam Manson **Well… that was certainly an interesting party…

**Tucker Foley **I know right! And I have almost all of it on video!

**Danny Fenton **WHAT?!

* * *

**Tucker Foley **is uploading video file: "Danny Phantom's Lair-Warming Party"

**Danny Phantom **Don't you dare…

**Tucker Foley **Do the words "burrito incident" mean anything to you?

**Danny Fenton **Tucker, I would advise you to not upload the video, seeing as you just angered a ghost-powered teenager.

**Tucker Foley **Pshh, what's he gonna do to me?

* * *

**Danny Phantom **is uploading video file: "Tucker's Ballerina Dance"

**Tucker Foley **Overshadowing me dude? That was just low…

* * *

**Dani Phantom **has just been enlightened that her extreme headache she had was called a hangover…

**Dani Phantom **Dani Phantom does not LIKE hangovers.

* * *

**Jazz Fenton **You know, today I looked out my window and realized that there are a lot of stupid people in this town. For instance, the most OBVIOUS secret in the world and I've been one of the only ones to figure it out…

**Sam Manson **Haha, IKR?

**Tucker Foley **LOL :P

**Paulina Sanchez **What secret?

**Danny Fenton **Wouldn't you like to know…

**Valerie Gray **Come on, what's the secret?

**Jazz Fenton **One hint… it involves **Danny Phantom **…

**Danny Phantom **Dude? Really? Now all the fan-girls are gonna, like, mob me! … Even more than usual!

**Jazz Fenton **Aw, I love you too! 3 3

**Dash Baxter **Are you guys DATING?!

**Danny Phantom **OH MY GOD NO!

**Jazz Fenton **NO! NO WAY!

**Tucker Foley **Dash, that comment just made my day.

**Sam Manson **Ditto ;)

* * *

**Danny** **Phantom** Heading to Ghost Zone to see who I'll get for my Secret Santa for the Christmas Party :D

* * *

**Danny Phantom **Ohh crap...

**Tucker Foley **Haha, who'd you get?

**Danny Phantom **You don't want to know...

**Tucker Foley **Private message me, k?

**Danny Phantom **... kay...

* * *

**Private message between Danny Phantom and Tucker Foley**

**Tucker Foley **Alright, so who'd you get?

**Danny Phantom **... Vlad...

**Tucker Foley **:O No. Way.

**Danny Phantom **Way... Dx

* * *

**Box Ghost **I HAVE A MESSAGE FOR WHOEVER HAS GOTTEN ME, THE ALMIGHTY BOX GHOST, RULER OF ALL THINGS CARDBOARD AND SQUARE, FOR THEIR SECRET SANTA! IN ORDER TO APPEASE ME, I MUST GET ONLY THE GREATEST AND MOST UNTAINTED FORM OF A PRESENT IN ALL THE GHOST ZONE AND REAL WORLD... BEWARE!

**Penelope Spectra **... You want bubble wrap, don't you.

**Box Ghost **Yes.

* * *

**SerenSplash989** Well, that was it :) The next one will mention the Christmas party, BTW. Also, I might make a one-shot about what actually happened at Danny's lair-warming party… hehe… And now, to explain some of my weird entries!

For the "ask me if I'm an orange" one, my Dad told me this and I thought it was hilarious xD

For the whole thing with Dani finding the… um… "orange juice"… a friend once told me a story where she found something that looked like orange juice in her fridge one morning and her little sister drank like, three cups of it! Haha, you can guess what happened next…

**Danny Fenton **Okay, one, you're not on my friend's list, and two, what kind of name is SerenSplash989

**SerenSplash989 **… Leaving now…


	4. Chapter Four

**Chapter 4: **

**Danny Phantom **Woop woop! Christmas party at the GZ tomorrow night!

**Tucker Foley **Jeez, you would have thought that you would have learned your lesson after your lair-warming party or whatever you call it

**Danny Phantom **You did think I would have, didn't you?

**Danny Phantom **to **Red Huntress **So… come here often?

**Red Huntress **O.o

**Danny Phantom **First one to like my status I will be married to on Facebook for one whole day!

**356 people like this**

**Danny Phantom ***grins evilly* Now, let's see who won…

**Danny Phantom **is married to **Danny Fenton **

**Sam Manson **Oh my god…

**Tucker Foley **Dying of laughter here!

**Danny Fenton **What can I say? I'm just that cool.

**Danny Fenton **Parents are at Ghost Hunting Convention! Oh yeah! Now I won't get in trouble for sneaking off to the Christmas Party in the Ghost Zone!

**Maddie Fenton **… Danny you do realize we still have facebook no matter where we are?

**Danny Fenton** … Crud.

**Maddie Fenton **And just so you know, if we find out that you went to that party, you will be grounded for an entire month

**Jack Fenton **Yeah, because we can't come to this one! :(

**Danny Fenton **-.-

**Maddie Fenton **Oh… and by the way… when we get home, I expect you to explain to me why you're married to Danny Phantom…

**Danny Fenton** …

**Dani Phantom **is now friends with **Dani Fenton**

**Dani Fenton **is now friends with 345 others

**Danny Fenton **Sweet! You finally got a facebook!

**Jack Fenton **Hey, you're a Fenton? Do we know you?

**Dani Fenton **Uh… yes?

**Jack Fenton **…. Ohh, you must be Uncle Richard's kid then!

**Dani Fenton **…Sure let's go with that.

**Private message between Danny Fenton and Dani Fenton**

**Danny Fenton **The sad thing is… we don't have an Uncle Richard…

**Dani Fenton **O.o

**Danny Phantom **is now **Single**

**Danny Fenton **Why Danny, why?! D':

**Jazz Fenton **… I can't even begin to describe how awkward this is…

**Danny Fenton **I'm having an epiphany!

**Sam Manson **?

**Danny Fenton **What if…we were just some T.V. show that is played over and over in a 3D world not of our own…what if we're just….cartoons? What if we're not even real? What if I have…FAN GIRLS?

**Tucker Foley **Pshh…

**Sam Manson **Nawww.

**Butch Hartman **That's silly.

**Danny Fenton **Heh, you're right, how silly of me. (:

**Danny Fenton** … Wait who are you?

**Danny Fenton **Is it just me or is there a lot of people showing up on my feed that I don't even know?

**Tucker Foley **The same thing's been happening to me!

**Danny Fenton **Weird…

**SerenSplash989 **I know right?

**Star Benson **Okay, I swear, the girl's bathroom is haunted!

**Paulina Sanchez **IKR?! It's like, you can SEE the outline of someone in one of the mirrors sometimes, and the sinks will randomly go on and off!

**Star Benson **Yahh! Not to mention how many times the lights have flickered!

**Danny Phantom **Yeah, because I had NOTHING to do with this.

**Danny Phantom **Look up the Diarrhea Song. Now.

**Tucker Foley **… Dude, that was just…

**Sam Manson **Seriously Danny, what was going through your head when you suggested for us to see this?

**Jazz Fenton **… Danny… Why were you even searching for this in the first place?

**Sam Manson **O.o

**Tucker Foley **O.o

**Danny Phantom **…

**Jazz Fenton **I question your mental health.

**Danny Phantom **So excited for Christmas party tonight! ^.^ Sam, Jazz, Tucker, Dani Fenton + Phantom, Danneh (;D), you're all comin' with!

**Sam Manson **This is going to rock…

**Ember McLain **… I was going to say that…

**Dani Phantom **Yesss! Another party!

**Tucker Foley **Stay away from all beverages of any kind.

**Dani Phantom **Fine MOTHER…

**Danny Fenton **YEAH! So excited!

**Maddie Fenton **No.

**Danny Fenton **… nevermind…

**Danny Phantom **My Secret Santa was Skulker… and he got me a pin for my jumpsuit that said "I Am The Prey of The Ghost Zone's Greatest Hunter" -.-

**Hunter Skulker **You're welcome ;)

**Danny Phantom **…

**Vlad Plasmius **WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!

**Tucker Foley** Haha, so Danny… what did you get him?

**Danny Phantom **A cat… named Jack ;)

**Tucker Foley **:O OMG, no way!

**Vlad Plasmius **DANIEL! WHY DID YOU NAME HIM JACK?! A CAT WOULD HAVE BEEN FINE… BUT WHY NAME IT JACK?!

**Danny Phantom **… Did you just say getting a cat would be FINE?

**Vlad Plasmius **… No…

**Danny Phantom** You did! OMG you did!

**Vlad Plasmius **… we will forget about this Daniel… and I'm deleting my comments…

**Danny Phantom **Too late frootloop. The beauty of screen capturing…

**Vlad Plasmius **is going to murder **Danny Phantom**…

**Tucker Foley **What did you do now Danny?

**Danny Phantom **Hmmm… not sure. That's weird, since I usually keep tabs of all my pranks on him…

**Vlad Plasmius **That stupid CAT you gave me turned out to be a MALE! And he had kittens with MADDIE!

**Danny Phantom **… Are you serious?! xD

**Tucker Foley **BAHAHAHAHAHA! .

**Vlad Plasmius **But it's okay… I named the three kittens Daniel, Danielle, and Jasmine.

**Danny Phantom **… Oh. My. God.

**Jazz Fenton **WHY WAS I DRAGGED INTO THIS?!

**Danny Phantom **is playing Truth or Dare at Dani's Lair

**Valerie Gray **This should be fun…

**Dani Phantom **Ugh… Well… This was a dare so… Oh God… Just… I'm just going to get it over with…

**Tucker Foley **Hey! You weren't supposed to say it was a dare!

**Dani Phantom **Look, do you want me to do it or not?

**Tucker Foley **Ugh, fine, just go…

**Dani Phantom **Okay… well… um…

**Dani Phantom **is uploading video file: "Dani Singing 'I Am Not A Whore'"

**Valerie Gray **Oh my… Dear God…

**Dani Phantom **I know. My dear cousin's friend Tucker is so nice to me.

**Tucker Foley **;D

**Tucker Foley **is mad at **Dani Phantom **right now…

**Dani Phantom **I had to get back at you somehow, didn't I? ;D

**Tucker Foley **is uploading the video file: "Tucker's Landshark Dance"

**Dani Phantom **Because nothing is more interesting than a landshark.

**Danny Phantom **… What I want to know is why you know about Jenna Marbles…

**Tucker Foley **Ooooh, this will be interesting…

**Valerie Gray **Because my life feels very boring all of a sudden since I'm not playing Truth or Dare at Dani's lair … JENNA MARBLES QUOTES! GO!

**Sam Manson **"Woah, are we in the matrix?"

**Dani Phantom **"TURTLE BACKPACK TURTLE LANDSHARK!" XD

**Tucker Foley **Don't… bring that up…

**Danny Fenton **"Say goodbye to Spiderman!"

**Danny Phantom **"'Bad Romance' isn't about a guy at all. It's about f #$ing cake."

**Dani Fenton **"Nicki Minaj taught me that starships were meant to fly." Lolol…

**Danny Fenton ***glares at Dani*

**Dani Fenton ***gulp*

**Star Benson **"A bra… in a bra… in a bra… BRACEPTION"

**Paulina Sanchez **"Makeup getting' everybody pregnant…"

**Valerie Gray **"I don't give a flying pretzel in skittle rainbow hell what your problem is now."

**Danny Phantom **… Okay, Val won. Agreed?

**Dani Phantom **Agreed.

**Danny Phantom **… I'm still mad at you.

**Dani Phantom **Darn.

**Danny Phantom **… I'm scared… it's my turn next for dares… O.O

**Sam Manson **This one will be good, Phantom. I can assure you that.

**Vlad Plasmius **I've been scarred.

**Danny Phantom **YOU? I'm the one who had to actually do it, frootloop!

**Vlad Plasmius **Point taken…

**Dash Baxter **What did you have to do?

**Danny Phantom **I'd… rather not talk about it…

**Sam Manson **He had to streak through the entire… and I mean ENTIRE Ghost Zone…

**Danny Phantom **SAM!

**Sam Manson **Haha

**Dash Baxter **Woah… harsh, dude

**Paulina Sanchez **UGH! How come none of you got video?!

**Danny Phantom **O.o

**Sam Manson **O.o

**Dash Baxter **O.o

**Paulina Sanchez **Uh… I mean…

**Sam Manson **Don't… just… don't…

**Danny Phantom **Muahaha… its Sam's turn now…

**Valerie Gray **Surprisingly, I'm looking forward to this…

**Sam Manson **is not going to upload the file ^.^

**Danny Phantom **Come on! You HAVE to!

**Sam Manson **Nope. Uh-uh. You can't make me.

**Danny Phantom **Really? ;)

**Sam Manson **… Don't you think about that, Ghost Boy!

**Valerie Gray **You got yourself into this, Manson.

**Sam Manson **Danny! Don't evenefsdyikljsnfshvbkkdf…

**Sam Manson **Hi, my name's Samantha Manson, and I may be a dark Goth on the outside, but on the inside, I just want to find my true love and have him whisk me away to a magical fairyland!

**Sam Manson **And now I'm going to upload the photo… uploading picture file: "Sammykins in a Dress"

**Valerie Gray **… I have to say, points to Phantom for that one

**Sam Manson **… Wait… what the…! DANNY!

**Danny Phantom **Why do girls always hang their mouths open when putting on makeup?

**Sam Manson **… Are you spying on me?

**Danny Phantom **… No…

**Private message between Danny Phantom and Tucker Foley, Sam Manson, Master Vortex, Maddie Fenton, Jack Fenton, Box Ghost, Technus 2.0, Desiree Wish, Hunter Skulker, Penelope Spectra, Lunch Lady, Clock Work, Ember McLain, Young Blood, Dan Phantom, Under Growth, Sydney Pointdexter, Sheriff Walker, Johnny 13, Kitty Kat, Fright Night, Freak Show, Pariah Dark, Dragon Dora, Dani Phantom, Frost Bite, Infinite Amorpho, Ms. Pandora, Mr. Wulf, and 113 others**

**Danny Phantom **Whoever can get Vlad Plasmius to admit he's a frootloop gets $30!

**Hunter Skulker **Hm… I accept the challenge, Whelp.

**Dani Phantom **Pshhh… good luck! I've been trying for, like, _ever… _it's impossible!

**Hunter Skulker **Nothing's impossible for the Ghost Zone's Greatest Hunter.

**Dani Phantom **Whatever you say…

**SerenSplash989 **Hehe… let's see is Skulker is really up to the challenge… By the way, the whole thing where Danny has an epiphany is all from FakexReality's fanfic Phantom Facebook… NOT MY IDEA! Just to let you know :) Oh, and I got some other stuff from her too just because I thought it was so hilarious. Check her fanfic out!

1) LOL, even though this is completely unrelated to the FB comment made by DP where he said "So… come here often?" but I thought it was funny so I'm going to say it anyways… So, I have this friend, and she had this crush on this guy. They both liked each other but hadn't gotten together yet. And because the guy gets really shy and stuff, when they're sitting next to each other in class he- seriously, he did this- he says, "So… uh… come here often?" When she told me about this, I laughed until I peed, because I can totally imagine him doing that xD

2) By the way, when Danny keeps forgetting his mom can read his stuff on facebook, I just want to say that I do that too. My mom will always comment something on one of my posts and in my head I'll be like "… I forgot you had a facebook…" See, this is why I like Instagram and Twitter. They are things my parents DON'T HAVE.

3) The Diarrhea Song is actually a thing. Look it up. One of my besties found it (she had an argument with her mom about what the definition of diarrhea was… turns out they were both right). Anyways, for the next like, three days at school, she was singing it, and it was so funny I thought I would share it here. Also, the first thing that went through my mind when she told me about it was "… what was she doing looking up songs about diarrhea?" Haha

4) For the "I Am Not A Whore" one… well, we can all admit that is the most hilarious song ever, am I right? xD

Aaaand I'm too lazy to do the rest ^.^

**Tucker Foley **Oh my gosh Danny… the weird girl is on my timeline too!

**Danny Fenton **I know! Who the heck is she?!

**SerenSplash989 **I'm your worst nightmare.

**Tucker Foley **…

**SerenSplash989 **Nah kidding, I'm an over-obsessive fangirl

**Danny Phantom **NOOOOOOOOOO! D:


End file.
